Haunted
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Both of them were equally broken, damaged, almost destroyed. Maybe that's why he liked seeing her sweet smile. Set in the AU
1. Chapter 1

Carol took a deep breath as she stood on the Court House steps, her arms full of completed paper was done. Ed, her recent Ex husband, would never hurt her. She was free of him. The world seemed brighter, vibrant and full of color. Carol straightened her blouse with her left hand as she descended down the large steps, loosing her footing as a strong gust of wind blew the papers out of her arms, scattering them down the steps.  
"No." she exclaimed as she raced down the stairs after them. People dodged out her way as she hurried after the papers, clutching the others tightly to her chest. Her eyes trained on the paper, she didn't see the young man standing before her until she had smacked into him, her papers flying again.  
"Oh shit!" the man grunted as he recovered from the fall, reaching around to snag any papers he could get his rough hands on.  
"I'm so sorry!" Carol stuttered as she worked to her papers back. Their eyes met for a moment and she stopped shuffling for a moment before her gaze was torn away by a stray sheet of paper floating away. She reached over, snatching it out of the air. Their hands brushed as they scrambled to collect the papers, laughing as they collected them.  
"I'm sorry." Carol said again, looking at the man. He was tall and strong looking, his arms well toned and muscled, were poking out of a sleeveless shirt, a thin sheen of sweat glinting on his shoulders. He was handsome, his blue eyes almost dazzling as he looked at her, yet they held the same haunted look Carol had had for many years now. His hair was dark brown, reaching to about his ears, bringing out his eyes even more than they already stood out.  
The man cracked a small smile as he looked away, handing her the last few sheafs of paper, his fingers brushing hers ever so slightly.  
"Thank you." Carol murmured quietly as she got up. "I'm Carol." she trembled nervously as he got up, almost towering over her. He extended a rough, calloused hand and she took it gently in her small hand.  
"Daryl." he said roughly, a southern kind of drawl falling from his lips. He was dressed in an olive green cargo pants and a dark, sleeveless shirt. looked like he had ripped 'em off himself. Carol's eyes found a faint scar that the fabric of the shirt didn't cover, then another. She frowned ever so slightly, almost not hearing his next question.  
"What are you here for? If...Ya don't mind?" he looked at her with an innocent, questioning gaze. Carol shuffled the papers until they were lined up with each other.  
"I've signed my divorce papers." Carol couldn't help but smile as she said this, happiness soaring in her chest as she looked back up at this strange man - Daryl. He nodded, a small ghost of a smile appearing. She wondered if he saw it too, the haunted look she had. Her scars that were visible and she watch as his eyes traced on her wrist.  
"What are you here for?" she asked slowly as his eyes made their way back to her face. She saw it then. The hurt, the anger.  
"Gettin' my dumbass brother." he growled slightly, causing her to flinch at the tone of his voice. It would take some getting used to, how others talked. She had to learn that not everybody wanted to hurt her like Ed did. She nodded as an awkward air set around them.  
"Well...I hope he's not in any serious trouble..." Carol trailed off awkwardly as he looked to the Court House. "Thank you." she said gratefully. That was as much as a good bye Carol could muster and she began to descend the steps once more at a steadier pace.  
"Carol!" she was at the bottom step when she heard him calling her name. She turned around quickly, watching as he came down the steps after her. She could see a little blush creeping through his face as he looked at her.  
"Carol." he said her name again. He looked nervous as he opened his mouth again.  
"Do...You want to go get coffee sometime?" he gave her a crooked, nervous smile. Carol stopped in surprise. She had just gotten her divorce papers signed, she shouldn't be jumping right into another relationship, but something inside her was screaming at her to say yes.  
She nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

And the haunted look went away.  
_AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU AUAUAUAUAUAUAU  
_**Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do**  
Carol smoothed a hand over her summer dress as she brought her shawl over her shoulders. This was an outfit Ed would have never allowed her to wear outside the house. It was a tropical blue, reaching her knees and ending in a flowy cut. Her white shawl covered her shoulders slightly. This definitely wasn't something she would wear regularly, but she was up to experiment.  
She and Daryl had arranged a coffee date. Not technically a date in her mind, but it was something. Sophia was in school now and Carol was running just a tad bit late. As she rushed around her house looking for her keys, negative thoughts started to cross her mind. Maybe he wouldn't come, maybe he'll just leave. The thoughts left her just as quickly as they came as she found her keys. She swung out the door, purse on her shoulder.  
**Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do**  
The shop was quiet as Carol walked in, all the late morning coffee drinkers already at work or at school. Her eyes swept the shop and she noticed Daryl sitting there, watching her. He gave her a small wave, motioning her over.  
"Hey!" Carol said breathlessly as she came over. Daryl got up as she came to her chair, helping her sit down. Her heart twinged as he sat down again. Thoughts from her last relationship came back to her. The unkind words, his screams, her swollen skin. All vanished when she looked at Daryl.

"I'm sorry I was late." she said, placing her purse down. "Couldn't find my keys." a chuckle escaped his lips at this as he played with his hands. He was wearing another sleeveless shirt, which made Carol wonder if he actually owned a shirt that had sleeves on them. He looked like a hard worker and her eyes found another deep scar on his forearm.  
They fell into conversation when Carol brought up the mentions of dogs. She saw the way Daryl's eyes lit up as he talked about an old dog he had a long time ago. That dog had been with him forever. He told her how he hunted, and she told him how she wanted to write something worth reading. She could see him holding back as he told his stories about his family. He only mentions his brother sometimes, but she could see the hurt come back.  
**And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again**  
They both clutched their sides with laughter as Daryl accidentally sent a fork flying in the air, landing with a loud clang next to the cash register across the room. "Oh shit!" he laughed quietly as the person behind the counter looked around with wide eyes. Carol felt herself opening up as she looked out the window then back at Daryl.  
His haunted look was gone, his face glowing with happiness she thought he had never really experienced. Her memory of him came back bit by bit. Flashes of him or his brother in the hallway of their Highschool, the recent talk of the town. The Dixon brothers were treated like trash, and as Carol looked at Daryl's face, she knew it wasn't true.  
**You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do**  
"What's wrong?" Daryl reached hesitantly across the table, his hand posed as if she were going to burn him. The memories had hit her so hard, the way Ed scorned her, called her good for nothing. And she agreed. His hand brushed hers gently and that got her attention.  
"It's nothing." she gulped, but Daryl didn't seem convinced. They had been with each other for two hours now, and the way she had gone silent didn't sit to well with him. Then it came to him: She had just gotten divorced the day they met. He sobered up after that, not asking again as her lively chatter started back up. "Come on, I knew where we can go." Carol smiled as she got up, waiting for him. He paid, not giving in as she said she would for her share.  
**And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again**  
They ended up in the park, walking together towards the pond. He had started to talk about his hunting again and Carol listened intently as he went on with his stories, gesturing his hands as he explained, his face lively. She had never seen him this happy, her memories of him were dark. He always had a scowl on his face, or he looked like he wanted to kick his brothers ass.  
"I hauled it back for me and Merle." he said, watching the water as the sun glinted off of it. He looked back at Carol for a moment as she stood closer to him, both of them sitting in silence, just taking in each others presence. Slowly, she felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to him gently. She let him, enjoying the feeling of him around her.

And her husbands haunting voice left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia didn't take to kindly to Daryl at first, and Carol had foreseen this.  
Carol had held back on introducing Daryl to her daughter. It seemed to soon for Carol herself, jumping into another relationship with another man so soon her long painful marriage with Ed.  
Sophia watched Carol as she got ready in the mirror, dabbing just a bit a blush on. Not too much. Carol never really liked wearing makeup.

Tonight she was going out to dinner with Daryl. Sophia had a sitter coming to watch her tonight and by the look on her face, Carol could tell she wasn't pleased. Carol set her blush down after clipping it shut, coming to sit down on the bed next to her daughter, pushing a strand of hair out of Sophia's eyes.  
"Why do you have to go?" Sophia's eyes met her mothers as she asked the question, her small hand clutching Carol's. Sophia had always been a mommy's girl, always with her. She loved her mother unconditionally, her fear of Ed only keeping her by her mother's side more than ever.  
Carol had always made it so that she carried the brunt of the abuse, leaving her daughter unscathed in most scenarios. The fear had faded from her daughters eyes, but the scars were still deep in her skin, a permanent reminder of her daddy.

"Sophia." Carol said quietly, clutching her daughters hand with her own. How was she supposed to explain this to her? How was she supposed to show her why she was going with this man.  
"Baby...It's not like before." she said softly, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I won't be gone long love." Sophia nodded slowly, a slow smile creeping onto her face. Carol heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs and they both jumped.

"He's here." Carol smiled as she got up. This was the first time her and Daryl would be going on an "Official" date. She laughed to herself as she replayed the way he said it, eyes rolling as he put quote marks up in the air as he said official.  
"What, going to coffee shops isn't official enough?" Carol nudged him with her shoulder as they walked through the park, each holding a cup of shaved ice. Daryl spooned some into his mouth shaking his head. His lips were stained red from the coloring in the syrup.  
"Not official enough." he grunted as he chewed on the ice.

Carol opened the door slowly to reveal a very handsome Daryl, in his hand one solitary Rose. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, cracking a small smile as he looked at her.

"I didn't know what you liked..." he trailed off gruffly as he held the Rose out to her. Carol felt her heart twinge. It had been years since Ed had done anything like that for her. Taking the flower gently, she ushered him inside.  
"Come in. I should really get some water for it." she said, turning to the kitchen, Daryl standing in the doorway awkwardly. His eyes went to Sophia, who was examining him closely, arms crossed over her chest as she looked him over.

"Hi." Daryl held up his hand. This little girl did not look amused. He didn't really have any experience with children, so he really didn't know what to say to her. After a minute, Sophia uncrossed her arms, her hostile look going down a few notches.

"My mamma talks about you all the time." she said, her hands on her hips this time. Daryl's eyes found a scar on her arm. Both of them were damaged, weren't they? Like him...  
"Oh, and what does yer mamma say about me?" Daryl asked tentatively as he fiddled with his hands, not looking at Sophia, who demanded his attention. She walked right up to him, craning her head back as she struggled to look up at him.  
"She says you're nice. And she..." Sophia paused, a devious smile curling on her lips as he looked down at her, his eyes sparking with curiosity. He got down on his knees, looking the girl in the eyes. She had her mamma's eyes.

"There somethin you ain't tellin me?" Daryl teased as the little girl looked down at her hands. They could hear Carol in the kitchen, she had finally found a vase, waiting for it to fill with water as she cut the plastic wrapping off of the rose.  
"Oh nothing Mr." Sophia grinned as she backed away from Daryl. He couldn't help but let a deep chuckle fall from his lips. Then she was there in the doorway of the kitchen. It seemed like every time he saw her, it literally took his breath away. Her smile, her laugh. Everything vanished.  
The memory of his brother mocking him still haunted him though. He scorned him for going with Carol. Leaving him alone every morning to go with her and stroll through the park or drink coffee with her. As he looked at her, his brothers voice dissolved until it was nothing but a whisper.

Carol set the vase down in the center of the table, turning back to them, arms crossing over her chest as she looked to Sophia then Daryl. "Sophia, what are you doing?" she asked in a suspicious tone.  
"It's alright." Daryl whispered to Sophia. "Your mamma talks about you a lot too." he said as he looked at her, noticing her face heat up slightly. Sophia let out a soft giggle as there was a soft knock at the door and Daryl got up as Carol answered it.  
A short woman stood on the porch, her wild black hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Hey Carol!" the woman exclaimed as Carol let her in. "Sophia!" the woman smiled. Sophia ran over to the woman, abandoning Daryl, wrapping her arms around the woman in a full out hug.  
This woman had sheltered Sophia when times were rough. When it was too much for her to be at home. The nights Ed came home drunk, the nights when something went wrong. wasn't to far away, just a few streets. Such a short distance that Sophia ran whenever her mother told her to . Jones always let Sophia into her home with open arms, not ever questioning it. She knew.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jones." Carol said after she gave the woman a quick hug. "I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime." she replied as she looked Daryl up and down, a small grin quirking on her lips. "So this is him?" she said in approval, nudging Carol softly. Daryl let out another chuckle as he leaned against the table, unsure of what to say. He hadn't been with anybody like this before, nobody as sweet and delicate as Carol.

"That's him!" Carol nodded, checking her watch quickly. "We better get going if we want to get back at a decent time." Daryl nodded, opening the door for her.  
"Bye Sophia!" Carol gave her daughter a quick peck on the forehead, smoothing her hair back as she joined Daryl.

Once they were settled at their table in the quiet restraunt, their usual chatter started up. Carol had quickly learned his likes and dislikes. She knew the subject of his brother was a touchy subject, even if he still lived with him. He didn't really talk about his family that much, so Carol didn't bring it up.

"I know we went to Highschool together, but I feel like I know you from somewhere else.." Carol folded her hands over the table, eyeing him. Daryl crinkled a brow at her.  
"Highschool ain't enough?" he leaned towards her.

"It is.." Carol breathed, his face inches from hers in the dim light of the restraunt. Then she remembered it. Ed and his brother used to be very chummy. Of course, she was never aloud to talk to him, or any other boy for that matter. Ed was very possessive of her.  
He leaned back, resuming his position against the chair, his feet playing with hers gently.

Carol set her fork down on her empty plate, watching Daryl as he finished eating. She just liked to watch him. Watch his eyes as they gaze into space, or watch his mouth as he spoke to her in his gentle, yet rough voice.  
His eyes caught hers and his lips drew into a sweet smirk. "Whatcha lookin at?" he asked, wiping a hand over his mouth, thinking obviously something was on his face. Carol shook her head, not saying a word. When they finished, Daryl took the check, just about tearing the book from Carol's hands as she went to pay for it.  
"I got it." he growled. Carol frowned, not exactly comfortable with it, but she didn't say anything about it. He always insisted on taking the check, mumbling the whole time about how she shouldn't have to pay for them.  
"Come on." his hand grasped her gently as he pulled her from the chair.  
"I know where to go."

The moon shone on the lake of the park as Daryl and Carol sat there, watching the small waves lapping on the shore line.  
"I used to come here as a little girl." Carol admitted. Daryl's eyes trained on hers the moment she spoke. She wasn't used to getting this much attention from anybody. "Feed the ducks." she played with her left hand, marveling at her ring finger, which held no ring. It was so weird now, her hand had bore that ring for long and it was just...Gone.  
"I never really...Had a good childhood." Daryl admitted, faltering as Carol's eyes flickered to his, her heart skipping a beat as they met again. Everytime, even after weeks of seeing him, her heart still skipped a beat when their eyes met. Slowly and gently, Daryl brought his hand up, cupping her cheek, leaning into her.  
Their lips met softly in a sweet simple kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This one is a bit shorter because I have Chapter 4 already. I changed it around. Le sigh, but enjoy :)**_

The door to Sophia's room closed with a little pop and Daryl followed Carol down the dark hallway, coming to sit with her on the couch. The didn't say anything as they sat on the couch, just enjoying the silence of the night as they drank in each others prescence.

His lips were on hers suddenly, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss , her hand going to his face, stroking his cheek softly. They hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, he spent the nights with her, but he always ended up going home. That was the worst time of day for Carol. She wanted him to stay.

The thing was, he never pushed her. She wanted him, badly, but she was so scared. Scared he would push her away, laugh at her. She was scared of sex in general. All she knew was Ed's brutal rides on her, leaving her bruised and broken for days at a time.

But as Daryl's toungue probbed her mouth, she realized this was where she wanted to be. He slowly pushed her until she was on her back, his hand behind her head as he genlty climbed atop her, attempting to straddle her. She wanted this, not just for her, but for him, but her fear won out and she pulled away, pushing against him, fear quickly seizing her.

"Please." she choked. He was off her quickly, not saying a word. He didn't look annoyed, only concerned as he looked her up and down. She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself.

"I'm so sorry...Sorry...I...I..." she couldn't talk. Daryl nodded, not saying a word. The pain she was going through with was finally shining through after trying so hard to keep it back. Her past marriage still haunted her, her husband still haunted her. Pressing her hands to her face, Carol took in a deep breath. This was the second time this had occured, yet Daryl never got snippish, never snapped and never raised his voice at her.

He waited for her to calm down, arm wrapped around her all the same.

"It's alright. It's alright." Daryl murmured, rubbing her arm as she lay against him, her head resting on his chest. He knew she didn't mean it, why hold it against her. He checked his watch, sighing. He should be going soon.

"Please don't go." Carol's voice cracked slightly as he shifted. He hesitated. Sinking back down gently, he brough his rough hand to her face, stroking it softly.

"I won't. Promise."

Carol's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she pressed herself against Daryl in the dark room, her arms twining around his neck. Sophia was in bed now, tuckered out from her day at school. Carol was so sick of pushing Daryl away. She wanted him, and she was going to show him just how much.

"Carol." his voice was deep with arousal. "Ya don't halfta if you're not ready.." he groaned as she pressed her pelvis against his.

"It's alright. I do want this." she told herself more than him as her lips found his. He returned her kiss with wet lips, pushing down on the mattress gently, feeling her hands pull him on top of her and he straddled her.

They collasped in a sweaty heap, their breathing heavy, sweat slicking their skin. Carol was still floating somewhere, in awe at how she felt, how he made her felt. He made sure she had finished first, went gentle and slow for her, making her **feel. **

She was still trying to catch her breath as he pulled out her gently. She sucked in a breath, shifting as he settled beside her, his arm wrapping around her naked waist. Carol lay a hand on his face, her eyes meeting his in the dim light that shone through her window.

No words needed to be spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol always knew when Daryl was her. The house always seemed empty when he went to work, even if he didn't add much to it the day he moved in. Two simple boxes held all his possessions. He took up one drawer in her dresser and one spot in the medicine cabinet with his toothbrush. There was nothing there in the house that said anybody other than her and Sophia lived there, but Carol knew. His presence lingered in the air of the house.

Carol sat back in her chair, sipping on her coffee slowly as she examined her dining room. It was much brighter. She had won the house in the battle for her Divorce, along with full custody of Sophia. Carol had made changes to the house after Ed left, starting with getting rid of every picture of him in the house, ending with getting new sheets.

New sheets that she wasn't raped on. New sheets she wasn't brutally abused on. New sheets she slept in every night with Daryl at her side. Carol toyed with her spoon, smiling as she remembered the night before. The way Daryl's hands felt against her skin, his voice murmuring softly in her ear, the way his eyes shone with concern as he handled her delicately.

Having Daryl in the house even for a minute was the best thing in the world and when he left, it seemed like the world had gone silent. It seemed as if the house was awaiting his return. They all were. Carol could see it in Sophia's eyes, when she wasn't arguing with Daryl that is. Carol knew they were going to fight; of course they were going to fight.

She remembered when her father remarried. All she did was fight with her new step-mother until she moved out. Sophia was going to be a teenager and they were headed for some rough years...If Daryl were still with them. It would be rough all the same, even if he wasn't, but Carol didn't like to think about that.

Checking her watch, Carol got up. There was little time before she had to pick Sophia up from school, and with Daryl at work, Carol thought to kill some time. Pulling her sweater on, keys in hand as she walked out the door, locking it swiftly behind her.

Carol pulled the car to a stop at the red light, humming softly to the music on the radio. Groceries sat in the backseat of the car along with some other things she had picked up for Daryl out of thought. Some small things for him, deodorant, and body wash for the shower and some of his own shampoo, yet Carol had a feeling he liked that his hair smelled like Strawberries. Small things like that. He got off at six, just in time for them to cook dinner and eat at a reasonable time and get Sophia to bed.

_3:28._ Sophia was going to be released from school any minute now.

Carol eyes were drawn to her ring finger, which remained vacant, a reminder of her freedom. A time for change. The light changed and Carol pushed the gas pedal, crossing the intersection slowly, and gaining speed.

She hadn't seen the car that was barreling towards her before it was too late. Letting out a cry of shock, she gripped the steering wheel hard, attempting to swerve out of the way.

All she remembered was the sound of screeching tires and multiple horns sounding as people watched in horror as metal met metal

_Daryl's breath seemed to be magnified as he ran down the hallways of the E.R, Sophia in his arms, clutching him close as tears streamed down her face. Ambulance lights flickered in the E.R, the shouts of nurses and doctors punctured the air as they rolled a man off a gurney, blood oozing down his face from a large cut on his forehead, his body twisted at a horrible angle, blood staining his shirt. Doctors bustled pass him, tools and other various objects in their bloody hands. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Daryl looked for her._

_Sophia was sobbing into his neck now, seeming to forget that some part of her didn't like this man. His eyes were drawn to something on the ground. Carol's sweater lay on the ground where the Ambulance's unloaded, torn off and bloody. _

"Sir?" Daryl didn't hear the nurse as his he stood transfixed, eyes on the torn sweater. "Sir?" a hand appeared in front of his face. His eyes snapped to the nurse's.

"Sir, who are you here for?" her face was blood smeared, her brown hair pulled back in a hasty bun on the top of her head.

"Carol - Carol Peletier." Daryl's voice cracked. She hadn't changed her last name yet. The nurse's expression wavered from pity, to grief and sorrow. Daryl felt his heart sink as he watched the woman, sliding Sophia down his side slowly. No.

"She's...In surgery. But..." The woman trailed off. "She may not make it.."

It was hours before Carol came out of surgery, and even after that she was scheduled for another. They allowed him to visit her room after her first surgery. Sophia clutched her mothers hand, tears running down her face silently as she watched her mother's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

Daryl's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. "God...No." he murmured as he moved to her side, panic overwhelming him. She was cleaned up, and he hadn't seen her before, but she was still a mess. Her arm was in a cast now, her ankle raised in a set splint. He could see Gauze wrapped around her chest, insuring there were broken ribs there.

He was told she had Torn Radiator Cuff. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Her face. Her sweet face was marred by one long, deep scratch running down the right side of her face. His sweet Carol.

The Doctor's face swam in front of his eyes as their voices overwhelmed him with the events of the accident.

_"The car hit a pole."_

_"Not much of a door left on the driver side."_

_"The car that hit hers must have been doing at leave seventy."_

He remembered the phone call he received. His boss called him, handing him the phone with a Grimm expression.

_"Is this Carol Peletier's husband?" The woman sounded panicked and jumpy. He had replied with a no, calling him her boyfriend, yet the word didn't feel right falling from his lips. _

_"There was an accident on Thunder Road at the intersection just twenty minutes away from the town of Senoia." The woman explained quickly. It felt as if all the air had left his lungs as he stood there. Carol. He pictured her, broken and bloody lying inside the car. _

_He didn't give the woman time to talk, slamming the phone down and leaving quickly, brushing everybody else off as they tried to talk to him. He had to get Sophia. It was 4:15 now and Daryl realized nobody had picked her up yet._

The car had hit Carol dead on, T-Boned her. Tried to run that red light. The driver thought he had time to make it and he didn't see Carol's car until she had pulled all the way into the intersection. There were three passengers in the car with the man that hit Carol. Two died, the driver one of them. Carol wasn't far off.

The car that had hit Carol was going seventy-five miles an hour. Dozens of onlookers watched in horror as the man smashed into her, tires screeching against the asphalt, ending in an ear splitting crack and pop as her car crashed into the light pole, knocking it to the ground.

Daryl brought his hands to his face, rubbing them over his eyes as he watched her. She had woken earlier, but in pain. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk without letting out gasps of pain. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, herniated discs. Sophia lay snug against Daryl, her blonde head resting in his lap as she slept soundly. He should take her home soon, but there was no way in hell he'd take her to school tomorrow. He couldn't do that to her with her mamma in the Hospital. All the kid would do was worry all damn day.

Getting up slowly as not to disturb Sophia, Daryl stood over Carol, cupping her face gently with his hand. "Stay safe." He murmured as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

_Stay safe._


End file.
